Reality is Too Bad
by loveli06
Summary: Bueno este fic fue originalmente posteado en Amor Yaoi pero decidi postearlo aqui tambien. Sasuke y Naruto perdieron a sus padres y hermano mayor en un tragico incidente. ¿Cómo sera su vida de ahora en adelante? Sentimientos extraños, etc. SasuNaru Incest
1. Chapter 1 : En el Hospital

NOTA: Fic AU, En este fic Sasuke y Naruto son hermanos de sangre. El PV (Point of View) cambia constantemente durante el fic, pero yo me asegurare de dejar en claro cuando cambia.

Los capitulos tienen 2 nombres: la parte del "Too Bad For" que dirá masomenos quien es el "centro" de ese capitulo. Haré la aclaración en las notas del comienzo y final de cada capitulo. El segundo nombre es el nombre UNICO del capitulo en si.

Este fic esta algo viejito pero no me había dado por postearlo.

Bueno este capitulo la verdad que lo escribi hace ya mucho tiempo pero no habia tenido las agallas para publicarlo D: Pero hoy se me vino la inspiración de la nada y decidi subirlo Y continuarlo! YAY

Too Bad For Me: se centra en Sasuke...

Nota: Es posible que más adelante edite un poco este capitulo...

Naruto y compañía no me pertenecen... Si asi fuera seria YAOI y el SasuNaru seria canon! :D Pero bueno ellos le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama y no a mi.

* * *

><p>Too Bad For Me<p>

Chapter 1: En el Hospital

Era de noche, tarde en la madrugada. En una habitación del hospital más grande de Konoha se encontraban un pequeño chico que, en la cama de su habitación en el hospital, no podía dormir. Sasuke de unos 8 años había vivido ase no muchos días un incidente horrible y el niño llevaba noches sin dormir, lo que lo mantenía despierto eran pesadillas que lo atacaban desde aquella noche y el pequeño daba gracias que por lo menos su pequeño hermanito, Naruto de unos 5 años, pudiera dormir.

Sasuke dio una vuelta, se acomodo y se abrazo un poco más a su pequeño hermano que desde que llegaron a aquel hospital todas las noches se salía de su cama para dormir con el.

Sasuke miro la cara de Naruto mientras dormía, era un sueño preocupado, se le veía en el rostro al pequeño de 5 años, y Sasuke recordó sin quererlo lo que los había echo terminal en aquel hospital…

*FlashBack*

Era una noche cualquiera, como tantas que habían pasado en familia. Su hermano mayor Itachi buscaba una buena película para ver, sus padres preparaban palomitas, soda y dulces para la película, mientras que el y su hermanito Naruto se sentaban emocionados en el sofá ansiosos por la película que su hermano mayor escogería esta ves. Era una noche normal de viernes… Como muchas otras.

Pero esa noche no marcho tan bien como los Uchiha lo hubiesen esperado. Itachi escogió una buena película para todo público, sus padres ya tenían todo listo, Naruto se abrazaba a su peluche favorito, un lindo zorrito rojo, y Sasuke se arropaba con su manta mientras ambos emocionados esperaban a que comenzara la película.

Pero mientras ellos disfrutaban de la bella noche. Fuera de su bella casa se preparaba un plan macabro, un doloroso y sangriento plan. Y así pues la familia más rica de Konoha era feliz, sin saber que su familia seria destrozada… junto con su felicidad.

La película acababa de empezar cuando Itachi escucho un ruido extraño provenir de afuera, salio y lo siguiente que se oyó fue un grito desgarrador. La madre tomo a Sasuke y a Naruto, los llevo al cuarto que ambos usaban para jugar y les hizo prometer que no saldrían asta que ella volviera. El padre corrió afuera solo para encarar el horror de la muerte de su primogénito...

La madre pronto siguió al padre, y pronto Naruto y Sasuke se preocupaban pues su madre no volvía… Sasuke dejo a Naruto solo en el cuarto y salio de la habitación. Y para su horror solo salió para ver como mataban a su madre y su padre frente a sus ojos… lágrimas corrieron por su rostro horrorizado, Sasuke solo tenía 8 años.

No importaba a donde miraba solo veía sangre y rostros malévolos que se acercaban a el. Entonces en su subconsciente y en su corazón resonó la dulce vos de su madre… "Sasuke, si algún día algo pasa tienes que tomar a tu hermanito y saltar por la ventana de su cuarto de juegos ¿si?", Sasuke en ese momento miro a su madre de forma extraña "¿Porqué mamá?" Su madre le guiño un ojo "Debajo de la ventana hay algo especial, si el momento llega sabrás que hacer".

Recordó estas palabras y recordando a Naruto aun en el cuarto arriba cerro los ojos y echo a correr, subiendo las escaleras desesperado un par de veces tropezó pero cada vez se levanto rápido pues tenia su mente fija en una sola cosa: Naruto. Cuando llego al cuarto abrió la puerta de un tiron y aunque escucho a Naruto gritar y quejarse Sasuke simplemente lo agarro y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzo por la ventana…

*EndFlashBack*

Luego de eso no recuerda nada, solo despertar en este hospital. No sabe como es que están vivos y francamente Naruto no le quiere contar que ocurrió luego. Y Sasuke ya no quiere preguntar.

Sasuke se acurruco un poco más junto a Naruto y volvió a tratar de dormir… La noche paso y Sasuke durmió un poco. De algún modo la compañía de su pequeño hermano, lo calmo.

-POV Change-

Eran las 7 de la mañana y la enfermera entro al cuarto de los pequeños a darles su desayuno.

-Otra vez durmiendo juntos ¿he?... –fue lo que dijo al verlos.

Se acerco a despertarlos y no se sorprendió al ver al pequeño Sasuke despierto.

Sasuke-kun ¿otra vez despierto?... Me preocupas, me haces pensar que no duermes nada. – le acarició el cabello al pelinegro. – Toma el desayuno ¿si? Y despierta a Naruto-kun para que desayune. Yo vuelvo a las 8 a darles su medicina ¿OK? – el niño solo asintió.

La enfermera salió de la habitación preocupada. "Ese niño no habla con nadie más que con su hermano menor", iba pensando, "talvez si le traigo a mi hija para que jueguen… depronto le hable, tienen mas o menos la misma edad". Como iba tan distraída se tropezó con una de sus compañeras:

-Haruno-chan, tenga más cuidado. –decía la otra enfermera mientras recogía sus cosas.

-Hay Dios, lo siento, es que venia pensando en los Uchiha… - bajo la mirada.

-Ha si, esos dos niños, pobres… Tienen malas heridas. Fue tan horrible lo que les ocurrió. ¿Qué será de ellos luego de salir de aquí?

-Francamente no lo se… Aunque soy quien cuida de ellos aquí no me han dicho nada al respecto.

-Es preocupante. Oye ¿Cuándo vendrá la pequeña Sakura por aquí de nuevo? Hace falta su alegría en el almuerzo. – La enfermera sonrío.

-Haruno-san rió un poco- Pues tal vez la traiga mañana. Últimamente anda perdida todo el día jugando con su amiga Ino, pero seguro que mañana querrá venir. – volvió a sonreír.

La enfermera rió un poco- Bueno en ese caso espero verla mañana por aquí – miro su reloj – Dios tengo cosas que hacer, asta luego Haruno-chan.

-Sasuke POV-

Sasuke desayuno, se baño y luego despertó a Naruto. El día siguió como de costumbre. Naruto se fue a dormir sin saber lo que les esperaba a ambos el día siguiente. Una inesperada visita…

* * *

><p>"Too Bad for Me": Esta frase es de Sasuke por que se lamenta de lo que les esta ocurriendo... Y en parte creo que el la esta pasando peor no?<p>

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el fic y nos leemos pronto :D


	2. Chapter 2 : And She Smiled

Bueno, que puedo decir? Francamente esto ya llevaba rato escrito pero nunca lo postie por que por aca nadie parecia tener mucho interes en la historia. Pero alguien pidio la continuación. Lleva rato en amor yaoi, pero aqui esta el capitulo dos. :) Espero sea de su agrado.

"blablabla" Es tanto hablar como pensamiento pero cuando los personages hablan sera: "bla bla bla" - *más texto* y cuando piensan solo sera: *texto* "bla bla bla" *más texto.

To Bad for Them : Sakura

Este capitulo tiene muchas descripciones y esta un tanto larguito creo... Pero aun así espero que les guste.

* * *

><p>Too Bad For Them…<p>

Chapter 2: And She Smiled

Una pequeña niña como de unos 8 años abrió perezosamente sus ojos color verde agua. Luego se paro de la cama y se miro al espejo, paso sus pequeñas manos por su melena rosada que le llegaba hasta los hombros. Su cabello había sido siempre de ese color, su madre le había dicho que era algo de familia. Bostezo y oyó la voz de su madre llamandola desde la cocina:

- "Sakura-chan! El desayuno esta listo!" - La pequeña Sakura oyó la cálida voz de su madre. Y sin duda alguna rápidamente respondió:

- "Ya voy mami!" - Se cepilló rápidamente el cabello con el peine que estaba en su tocador y salió corriendo hacia la cocina, aun en piyama. Solo estaban su madre y ella en casa, papá ya debía de haberse ido a trabajar, así que no importaba que estuviera en piyama.

Cuando entro en la cocina encontró su desayuno favorito y a su madre sentada esperando. Sakura se animo mucho por el trato especial. Se sentó a desayunar y al poco rato su madre le dirigió la palabra:

-"¿Sakura-chan porqué no vienes hoy conmigo al hospital? Hace tiempo que no vas, las muchachas te extrañan y hay un par de niños muy especiales que quiero que conozcas."

Era sierro lo que decía su madre, ella antes iba muy seguido al hospital junto a su madre en época de vacaciones, ayi las demás enfermeras le enseñaban muchas cosas sobre como cuidar a los enfermos y eso y además siempre la dejaban leerle cuentos a los niños pequeños y jugar con los más grandes. Sakura comprendía muy bien el trabajo de su madre y la seriedad de ello y eso la hacia sentirse orgullosa, la alegraba mucho poder ayudar de algún modo a todos los niños del hospital, tal como lo hacia su madre. Ella trabajaba todo el día cuidando a los niños enfermos y le había enseñado a Sakura como debía de tratarlos, cada vez que la pequeña niña asomaba por ese hospital se sentía la alegría que ella les brindaba a todos y la dulzura de su timidez desaparecía por completo en aquel lugar, para Sakura, era como mágico…

Usualmente iría muy seguido. Pero se hizo muy amiga de Ino, una niña rubia de su misma edad que ingreso al hospital a causa de un hueso roto, dice que se callo de la rama de un árbol mientras intentaba tomar un de sus flores preferidas. Esa chica adoraba las flores. Mientras estuvo en el hospital Ino y Sakura se hicieron inseparables. Y ahora todos los días los pasaban juntas…

Pero ir hoy al hospital… Sakura lo pensó, Ino no iba a poder salir a jugar con ella hoy de todos modos, así que… ¡Si! Decidió que si iba a ir:

-" Okey mami, si te voy a acompañar hoy" - Sakura asintió felizmente con la cabeza y le sonrío abiertamente a su madre.

- "¡Que bien! Entonces alistate pronto para llegar temprano ¿si?" - su madre le devolvió una amable sonrisa y tan pronto como termino su desayuno se apresuro a arreglarse bien bonita como todos los días.

Cuando estuvo lista su madre y ella salieron juntas rumbo al hospital.

*******Una vez en el hospital********

Sakura llego al hospital y como todas las veces anteriores saludo a todo mundo, alegre de verlos a todos otra vez y ellos sintiendo lo mismo, desde los doctores hasta las enfermeras, desde los más pequeños que aun no les habían dado de alta hasta los niños más grandes que extrañaban jugar con ella. Desde que Ino salió del hospital, hacia ya mes y medio, no la veían. Y todos en la sección pedriatica del hospital habían sentido su ausencia. Se alegro al enterarse de que ya varios de los niños habían podido volver a sus casas pero a la vez se entristeció un poco por no haberse despedido de ellos. Entonces cuando ya hubo saludado a todos, según ella.

Su madre se el acerco. Y le informo que habían dos personas muy especiales que quería que conociera, pero también le contó que tenia que ser muy cuidadosa con lo que decía puesto que estos dos niños habían perdido a su familia recientemente, y Sakura comprendió. No era la primera vez que tenia que enfrentar una situación así, ya sabia que tenia que ser delicada y sutil.

La realidad es que a Sakura le estaba permitido venir al hospital debido a un pequeño proyecto en el que la Dr. Tsunade y su madre están trabajando. Se trata de ayudar a los niños hospitalizados a sentirse mejor permitiendoles jugar con niños normales o algo así. Sakura no entendía muy bien todo, pero para este proyecto su madre le había enseñado muchas cosas para que Sakura pudiera ayudarlas. Así que Sakura asumió que era probable que esto tuviera algo que ver.

-"Bien Sakura-chan, llegamos." - Estos comentarios saco a la pequeña niña de cabellos rosados de sus pensamientos, miro a su madre y luego a la puerta que se encontraba frente a ellas. Era una puerta cualquiera, como todas las demás en el hospital, aun así Sakura sintió un poco de ansias por abrirla y conocer a esos dos niños especiales de los que su madre le hablo.

Su madre abrió la puerta lentamente y llamo dos nombres:

- "Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun? Están despiertos ya?" - Cuando la puerta se abrió por completo Sakura pudo ver a dos niños sentados sobre una de las camas del hospital mirando la tele.

El mayor de los dos, que parecía tener la misma edad que la pequeña Sakura, miro a su madre pero no dijo nada, este tenia el cabello de un azabache intenso y unos ojos profundos que parecían llenos de tristeza. El menor de los dos sonrío abiertamente hacia su madre y fue el único de los dos en hablar:

- "Si Haruno-san! Sasuke-ni-chan y yo estábamos viendo la tele." - La voz del pequeño era dulce y alegre, Sakura miro a su madre y noto como esta sonreía . Luego volvió a mirar al niño más pequeño, era rubio tenia unos ojos azul cielo y en sus mejillas habían unas extrañas marcas que parecían bigotes, parecía tener alrededor de unos 5 años.

Su madre volvió a hablar:

- "Niños quiero precentarles a alguien muy especial!" - Su madre dijo esto con una sonrisa muy alegre en el rostro. Aparentemente ninguno de los dos había reparado en la presencia de la pequeña Sakura y en ese momento la miraron. Sakura les sonrío abiertamente. El pequeño niño rubio se bajo rápidamente de la cama y casi corriendo vino hasta Sakura. Como el era más pequeño que ella esta se agacho un poco, lo miro, le sonrío abiertamente y le dijo:

- "Mi nombre es Sakura, puedes llamarme Sakura-chan" - luego de decir esto sintió la mano de su madre en su hombro. Sakura le tendió la mano al pequeño rubio.

Este la miro por un momento y luego miro a su madre algo confundido.

- "Sakura-chan es mi hija, Naruto-kun" - Su madre dijo esto sonriendo. Sonreír era importante, Sakura lo sabia, su madre se lo había dejado muy en claro. Siempre, siempre, sonríe.

Naruto, como asumió Sakura que este pequeño rubio se llamaba, volvió a mirarla y sonriendo le dijo:

-"Mi nombre es Naruto, gusto en conocerte Sakura-chan! Espero seamos amigos!" - Su voz sonaba sumamente feliz, a Sakura le costaba trabajo pensar que ese pequeño niño había perdido a sus padres recientemente.

Luego de pronto el rubio se dio la vuelta y fue rápido hasta donde se encontraba el mayor de los dos, Sakura noto que este se había bajado de la cama y que se había limitado a observar la escena. Naruto toma la mano del mayor de los dos, Sasuke asumió nuevamente Sakura, y lo arrastro hasta donde ella se encontraba. Sasuke simplemente se dejo llevar callado. Estando ambos frente a ella, Naruto fue quien hablo:

-"Este es mi hermano! Sasuke-ni-chan ella es Sakura-chan!"- El pequeño rubio seguía sonriendo.

Sakura se incorporo y sonrriendole a Sasuke se presento, tal como había echo con el rubio. Sin embargo la respuesta del pelinegro fue una simple mirada y un "si" con la cabeza. Al ver esta reacción la pequeña se volteo a ver a su madre y noto la pequeña chispa de decepción y preocupación en sus ojos. Su madre noto que la miraba y le sonrío para asegurarle que todo estaba bien.

Sakura volvió a mirar a esos dos hermanos y estando uno parado al lado del otro no pudo evitar notar lo distintos que era, casi como si fueran la noche y el día. Sin embargo de alguna manera la forma con la que Naruto miraba a su hermano Sasuke, y viceversa, podías notar el cariño que había entre los dos. Sakura sonrío.

Seguro algo difícil les había pasado. Noto que ambos tenían varias cortadas, vendas y curitas. Naruto tenia un tobillo torcido, o por lo menos eso parecía, y Sasuke tenia todas las manos vendadas al igual que su pierna izquierda. Sin embargo el rubio sonreía abiertamente y al pelinegro aun que permanecía callado, se le podía ver una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Y es que la alegría del rubio era contagiosa. Y Sakura volvió a sonreír.

El resto del día pensaba pasarlos con esos dos chicos. Estaba decidida a hacer algo por ellos. De alguna forma en el fondo, muy en el fondo, Sakura ya les tenia aprecio…

* * *

><p>Bueno dejen reviews plis! que esos son los que me dan inspiración! Espero les guste.<p>

To Bad For Them: Es de Sakura por que aunque en este capitulo ella no se lamente mucho de lo que les ocurrió a los dos hermanos ella no tuvo nada que ver con el incidente pero gracias a su madre ella sabe comprender, de cierta forma, su situación.


	3. Chapter 3 : Presiadas Palabras

Hola! Bueno, tiempo sin escribir. No se que tan bien este este capitulo, creo que podria ser mejor, talvez otro dia lo edite pero por ahora estoy algo cansada. Espero que les guste el capitulo y espero haber conseguido projectar los sentimientos del pequeño naruto correctamente.

Too Bad For You: es de Naruto

Espero les guste.

* * *

><p>Too Bad For You<p>

Las preciadas palabras de mi hermano.

La pequeña Sakura había sido algo nuevo y diferente en la vida de hospital del pequeño Naruto. Al comienzo dudaba de la situación, pero no tardo en socializar con ella. El pequeño muchacho siempre rebosaba de alegría, sentía que era necesario tal vez. Sasuke rara vez hablaba y su silencio al presentarle a Sakura no fue sorpresa.

Naruto sin embargo se dedicaba a arrastrarlo por todos lados y sin quererlo se convertía en su voz. Pronto se encontraban corriendo por todo el área de juegos que había en el hospital, a veces jugaban los tres, a veces solo Naruto y Sakura. Así pasaron algunos días bastante normales, hoy como todos los días, estaban jugando juntos.

Naruto y Sakura estaban jugando a las traen con algunos otros niños, Sasuke no quiso jugar en cambio se encontraba viéndolos correr. El pequeño rubio corría rápidamente y se reía en voz alta y su cabello rubio se movía con el viento mientras huía de Sakura, pero no se fijo bien por donde pasaba y se tropezó… Fue bastante rápido, para cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba en el suelo y le dolía todo su pequeño cuerpo. Ya para cuando comenzaron a formarse las primeras lagrimas de dolor contenidas en sus azules ojos ya Sasuke estaba al lado de el.

Sasuke mostraba una expresión sumamente preocupada. Rápidamente Sasuke trato de ver que le había pasado al rubio. Naruto contenía lagrimas y Sakura no sabia que hacer…

"¡Buscare una enfermera!" - Grito la peli rosa y sin esperar respuesta salio corriendo en busca de alguien.

Sasuke miro a Naruto con cuidado, analizando la gravedad de los raspones que tenia ahora en las rodillas - "… ¿Te puedes… levantar?" - La voz del pelinegro sonaba preocupada, sin embargo se mantenía calmada, y como siempre… lo suficientemente baja como para que solo Naruto escuchara.

Desde que llegaron al hospital Sasuke nunca ha hablado con más nadie a excepción de Naruto, aun que nadie lo parecía notar. Para el pequeño rubio oír la voz de su hermano se había convertido en algo especial, algo que de momento solo el podía tener, de cierto modo le hacia sentirse especial.

Por otro lado el rubio hablaba con todos, todo el tiempo. Naruto no comprendía las razones de su hermano… tampoco comprendía que pasaría con ellos… habían muchas cosas en que pensar cuando caía la noche, pero de día solía despreocuparse un poco.

Naruto trato de levantarse pero fallo, sintió un dolor punzante en su tobillo, es que se había torcido, y termino en el piso nuevamente. Miro a su hermano mayor con expresión de dolor y negó con la cabeza. -"Me duele el tobillo de nuevo…"

Sasuke lo miro un momento, pensativo, y luego miro a la dirección en la que se había marchado Sakura. Su expresión paso de preocupación a un ligero enojo… Sin decir una palabra alzó a Naruto en sus brazos y lo cargo hasta su habitación. Sorprendentemente no se encontró a nadie de camino.

Naruto no dijo mucho pero le dio las gracias a su hermano cuando este lo puso sobre la cama de su habitación.

Sasuke acaricio el cabello del rubio y dijo en una voz baja y suave - "No te muevas de aquí, ya traeré a alguien…" - Luego de decir esto salio por la puerta y Naruto quedo solo.

Luego de un par de minutos Sasuke volvió con una enfermera junto a el.

"¡Pero Sasuke-kun! ¿Por qué no me dices que paso? Arrastrarme de esa manera…" - La enfermera se encontraba a la mitad de quejarse por la forma en la que había sido traída a la habitación cuando noto al rubio niño acostado en la cama - "¡Naruto-kun! ¿Qué paso?" - La enfermera se acerco a la cama donde estaba el rubio.

"Me caí…" - Fue la simple respuesta de Naruto.

Luego de eso la enfermera procedió a revisarlo un tanto preocupada y a limpiarle las heridas.

Mientras que el pequeño rubio se quejaba de dolor Sasuke lo agarraba de la mano y le brindaba apoyo, en todo el rato no se separo de el.

La enfermera termino su tarea y se marcho. Naruto voltio a mirar a Sasuke y con su dulce voz le dio las gracias nuevamente. - "Gracias por estar con migo, oni-san."

Sasuke apretó la mano de Naruto que aun sostenía. "Siempre lo estaré…" - Dijo eso con una voz baja pero decidida.

Naruto le sonrío dulcemente y Sasuke se sentó al lado de el en la cama. Era un bonito pensamiento para el rubio, pensar que el pelinegro siempre estaría a su lado.

Por la ventana se veía que estaba comenzando a anochecer y la puesta de sol se veía hermosa. Ambos hermanos se sentaron hay viendo el atardecer. Pronto les traerían la cena e interrumpirían ese momento y Sasuke dejaría de hablar. Naruto decidió disfrutarlo mientras durara, ahora tenia más vendas pero se encontraba feliz.

Durante la cena Sakura pregunto como estaba el rubio y se disculpo por demorar en buscar a alguien. Haruno-san se aseguro de que Naruto estuviera bien y le dijo que debía de cuidarse más.

Ahora era hora de irse a dormir, pero el rubio no lograba conciliar el sueño. Sin decir nada se levanto de la cama, tomo un libro de cuentos que se encontraba en una de las mesitas de la habitación y fue hacia donde se encontraba Sasuke - "¿Sasuke-niisan, me lees un cuento?"- dijo el rubio con un alegro tono en su voz.

"Claro…" - Sasuke sonrío, encendió la lamparita que estaba sobre la mesita y tomo el libro en sus manos. Es un libro que tiene varios cuentos, comenzó a pasar las paginas y se detuvo en Aladino. Comenzó a leérselo a Naruto que se sentó muy cerca de el para ver las imágenes del libro -"Había una vez…" - comenzo a decir.

Mientras que Sasuke comenzaba a relatar el cuento Naruto se sentía especial… Esta historia le gustaba, 3 deseos, ojala ellos tuvieran 3 deseos, pensó. "¿Qué pediría Sasuke?..."

"Y vivieron felices para siempre…" - Sasuke termino el cuento y arropo a Naruto que ya estaba medio dormido.

Naruto lo miro y sonrío -"Buenas noches, oni-san."

"Buenas noches, Naruto." - Luego de esas palabras Sasuke le acaricio el cabello al rubio cariñosamente y prosiguió a intentar dormir.

Naruto no aguantaba el sueño ya, poco a poco sus ojitos azules se fueron cerrando y fue cayendo en un sueño placido. Se sentía especial… por que solo el podía escuchar las preciadas palabras de su hermano.

* * *

><p>Too Bad For You es de Naruto por qu, aun que aun no se muestre mucho, Naruto salio mejor librado de todo eso que Sasuke, su trauma no es tan grande y más adelante le preocupan los efectos que lo ocurrido tuvo en su hermano mayor.<p>

Espero les haya gustado el capitulo. Dejen reviews!


End file.
